1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scheduling method for loading and unloading container cargo to and from the container ships at a terminal facility and a computer readable recording medium recorded its computer programs. More particularly, the scheduling method is computerized for effectively managing the container storage system and efficiently operating the loading and unloading the cargo. Furthermore, a computer readable recording medium being recorded a computer program of scheduling method is provided for conveniently manipulating the optimal loading and unloading process and shortening the operating time consuming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A container terminal is a junction between the land and maritime transportations for smooth flow of international freights. The container terminal generally provides the facilities such as the loading and unloading equipments, transporting shuttle vehicles, container storage yard, warehouses and docking control systems for mooring the container ships beside the quay.
At present time, the container terminals adapt to use a partially computerized operating system. Most of the current operating systems are merely converted the manual operations to the partial computerizing operations based on the experience.
With regard to this matter, it is necessary to fully computerize the terminal operating systems for maximizing the productivity. Thus, many current container terminals and freight transportation related companies develop a File Layout System being capable to handle the information of massive freight transportation and flexible to the variation of freight quantity.
If a container liner has a navigating schedule to sail from Busan Korea, Tokyo Japan, Hong Kong to Philippine, the containers must be stacked sequentially on the liner to match the navigating schedule in order to avoid the unnecessary loading and unloading operations. For example, if the containers destined for Tokyo are stacked underneath the container destined for Hong Kong, an unnecessary loading and unloading operation is required. That is, the containers destined for Hong Kong must be unloaded before unloading the cargo destined for Tokyo Japan.
Therefore, it eventually saves the operation time and manpower, if the scheduling method of loading and unloading is fully computerized.